EX Legend Maker (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | alt = Legend Maker |prevset=EX Delta Species|japrevset=EX Unseen Forces|japrevsetname=Golden Sky, Silvery Ocean |nextset=EX Holon Phantoms|janextset=EX Delta Species|janextsetname=Holon Research Tower }} EX Legend Maker (Japanese: まぼろしの森 Mirage Forest) is the name given to the twelfth expansion of cards of the EX Series era of the Trading Card Game. Information EX Legend Maker introduces the location of Mirage Forest, which is home to many rare Pokémon, including the elusive Mew. In Japan, it was later revealed that the human inhabitants of this area (in Holon) were conducting research and experiments on the activities of Mew, which inadvertently caused the creation of Delta Species Pokémon. This information was absent in the English version of due to the earlier-than-intended release. The release of EX Legend Maker was delayed due to translation errors. Because of this, Nintendo released before EX Legend Maker, throwing the English sets out of sequence with the Japanese sets again and creating a gap in the string of Pokémon set releases. Nintendo also did this with (although purposefully). *The Japanese version of this set included several cards that first debuted in ; one of particular interest to Japanese players being the Stadium card Battle Frontier. *The reverse-holographic and holographic cards use the same “cosmic” foil (the type first seen in the expansion set); the reverse-holographics distinguished only by the EX Legend Maker set logo. The reverse-holographic versions of the holographic rares also have foil name text, HP text and rarity symbols. *The secret box topper for this set is Pikachu δ. *The Prerelease card for this set is . |Psychic|||Gym Challenge 2005-2006 promo}} |Fighting|||Regional Championships 2006}} |Water|||"Prerelease" stamp }} |Colorless|||Kraze Club Magazine promo}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Energy|Rainbow|Rare|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Fighting||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Metal||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |} Pack artwork de:EX Legend Maker (TCG) es:Ex (TCG): Legend Maker fr:EX Créateurs de légendes it:EX La Leggenda di Mew (GCC) ja:EX Legend Maker zh:EX 传说的缔造者（集换式卡片）